On the Right Side of the Bed
by Uakari
Summary: Fluffy morning fluff. Filled prompt "Kurogane and Fai as an established couple enjoying a lazy morning in bed" on Clampkink Anon meme. Also, FLUFF!


Summary: Fluffy morning fluff. Filled prompt "Kurogane and Fai as an established couple enjoying a lazy morning in bed" on Clampkink Anon meme. Also, FLUFF.

It's freezing in here, though he can't quite wrap his sleep-drenched mind around _why_. He knows he fell asleep wrapped in an enormous duvet the night before, but this is nowhere to be found – at least, not by his blindly groping hands. He quietly hisses his displeasure and cracks open his eyes.

There is no duvet. It's been kicked to the floor sometime during the night, along with the pillows – this explains the slight crick in his neck – and is piled messily at the foot of the bed. He rubs his face as he hauls himself into a sitting position and slings his feet over the edge of the matress.

_Every. Damn. Morning._

He grinds his knuckles into the corners of his eyes, rubbing away the last stubborn remnants of sleep that have dried there as he stumbles awkwardly down the length of the bed. He tosses the pillows toward the headboard, completely unconcerned by their ricocheted landing on the blond head despite the whine this provokes. It's _his _fault, after all; the freeze-baby. He grabs the duvet and crawls back into bed, burrowing his face deep into a rescued pillow. It's not his, he realizes after a second; he can smell the wizard's hair and musk on the fabric. This is comforting, and he finds himself drifting back to sleep feeling quite content when a second pillow _thwaps _him over the head.

"_Uwah_…Kuro-tan is so mean early in the morning."

He stuffs the second pillow under his chin. "You tossed off all the blankets and pillows again," he mumbles sleepily, not bothering to open his eyes, "It was freezing."

"It was soo _hot_!" Fay yawns and stretches before stealing his pillow back and rolling to face Kurogane, "And you put off enough heat to qualify as a furnace." He peels one of the ninja's eyes open to stare into the red iris. "I swear, you're like a one-man Kuro-sauna." He wiggles under the duvet and wraps a leg around the other's waist.

"What are you doing? I thought you were too warm."

"I was! But now I'm cold…"

Kurogane doesn't doubt this. He can feel ice-cold toes tracing abstract patterns across his thigh and grumbles a bit as he wraps an arm around the wizard's shoulders to pull him closer. "Sleep," he instructs, placing a chaste kiss on the other's forehead.

"Kuro-rin."

"Mmph."

"Kuro-pon."

"Mmph."

"_Kuro-sama_!"

"_What_?"

"I can't breathe."

Kurogane huffs as he releases his grip and Fay wriggles up to usurp half his pillow. He cracks his eyes open; he can feel the blond staring. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep."

"I'm not sleeping."

"Watching you fake sleep, then."

Kurogane sighs and opens his eyes fully. "Why?"

"Because," Fay answers simply, "You look so much less grumpy when you're asleep." He brings his hand up to cup the ninja's cheek and runs the tip of his thumb across the other's lips. "And because you have my favorite face, so why shouldn't I look at it?"

"Your favorite face, huh?" Kurogane murmurs groggily, pursing his lips to kiss lightly at the thumb.

"Mmm," Fay nods, trailing his knuckles along Kurogane's jaw before winding long fingers into dark locks. "And my favorite spiky hair, and my favorite eyes, and my favorite sword…" he leans in closer to ghost their lips together, teasingly, "My favorite morning breath…"

Kurogane folds his lips between his teeth. They're dry, and he swipes his tongue across them quickly before popping them back out with a puff of air. "Your fault," he murmurs, poking a finger into the wizard's side, "You fed me that chocolately crap before bed." He swallows heavily and runs his tongue across his palate. He can feel the sugary-sweet residue coating his mouth and throat and knows it's going to be at least a day before it's gone completely.

"True…" Fay digs at the hand poking him, trying to pull it away but settling for dragging it to rest in the small of his back. "But you're the one who chased it with sake."

"A necessary evil." Kurogane smirks and rolls himself onto the wizard, pinning the other to the bed and closing the space between their mouths. He nips gently at Fay's bottom lip before pulling back lazily and lifting an eyebrow. "And since when have you ever complained about sake?"

Fay snorts at this and runs his fingertips slowly up the ninja's spine, silently counting the vertebrae as he goes (he swears Kurogane must have extra to be as tall as he is and one day – ONE DAY – he is going to find it…). "So mean…"

It's Kurogane's turn to snort as he leans back down and kisses Fay again – much deeper this time, his tongue swimming slow laps about the wizard's mouth and teasing at the corners of his mouth. He can taste chocolate here too, but it somehow seems less cloying and more enjoyable mingled with the taste of Fay. He grins and slowly lifts himself onto his elbows, stopping to place another small kiss at the blond hairline. "Tired…"

"_Lazy_," Fay counters, pushing the ninja off his chest and rolling them both onto their sides. He folds his hips and knees into the backs of Kurogane's legs, curling the other up with him – two pieces of a puzzle fitted perfectly together – and wraps an arm across broad shoulders, happy when tanned fingers intertwine with his own. His cheek is pressed flat against the other's back; the skin here is warm and smooth and slightly damp. _His_. Fay grins and sprays tiny kisses along the well muscled shoulder, stretching to reach the ninja's neck, and tracing back down with the tip of his tongue. His grin stretches into a smirk as this produces the desired effect and he feels Kurogane squirm against him, muscles twitching and toes curling. He blows a steady stream of cool air across the saliva trail he has just left and chuckles.

"_Mmph_!" The goose pimples forming up his neck remind the ninja that it is still cold in here and he clutches the duvet, pulling it up snugly around them.

"Silly Kuro-tan," Fay mumbles against his back. He pauses, looking at the drying trail he's left, and sniffs. "_Hahaha_…you smell like my spit now."

He's expecting some sort of response – to be reminded that he's insane or at the very least be scolded for sniffing the ninja like a dog – but receives only a soft snore. He frowns and lifts himself to peer over the mountainous shoulder into the other's face. _Sleeping_. Oh well…

It IS his _favorite _face, after all.

And it really DOES look so much less grumpy asleep…


End file.
